Cativa
by Yasmin Bastos
Summary: AU de OASS - Elizabeth Snape foi sequestrada pelo seu avô e acaba se entregando a Draco Malfoy. E agora?


Em um quarto da Mansão Malfoy...  
O vestido prateado era tirado com pressa pelas mãos pálidas, que procuravam a pele dela com urgência, encontrando sob o vestido a mesma cor das mãos dele. A sensação da pele quente e macia de Liz na sua entorpecia seus sentidos, fazendo-o esquecer quem eram e onde estavam.

Havia quase um mês inteiro que Elizabeth Snape estava cativa na Mansão Malfoy, fingindo-se de satisfeita, comendo na mesa do inimigo, do assassino e seqüestrador.

O vinho dos elfos descia por sua garganta como água, limpando as preocupações, fazendo-a esquecer os problemas, deixando-a desinibida.

Não que Draco estivesse se aproveitando dela. Não. Ele também havia bebido.

Em nenhum momento, Elizabeth sequer lembrou que Harry existia.

Ela apenas pensou que o fato de estarem brigados, mais tarde, parecia uma boa desculpa para o que ela fazia. Como se concentrar no namorado ou lembrar de compromissos enquanto Draco Malfoy tira a camisa?

Apesar de Liz não se lembrar dos toques do namorado nesse momento, a diferença era obvia. A mão de Draco enroscava-se no seu cabelo, puxando, levantando seu rosto para poder beijá-la. Os dedos corriam pelo corpo sem medo. Draco era intenso, forte, viciante. Não havia nele aquele receio que ela sentia quando Harry a tocava. Ali, com Draco, era como se tudo fosse possível, como se fosse muito certo.

A boca mordia sua orelha suavemente, logo descendo pelo pescoço, marcando-a. Ele ia de encontro aos seus seios, sugando-os avidamente.

Elizabeth gemeu, alto. O desejo reprimido que sentia por Draco, ainda em Hogwarts, antes de começar a namorar Harry, a fazia querer aquilo mais e mais. Nunca antes expusera seu desejo pelo Malfoy antes, pois sentia-se presa a Harry de alguma forma, como se devesse algo ao namorado. Mas a quase certeza da morte - e o excesso de vinho - tirou seus medos.

- Te amo, Liz. - disse Draco, ofegante.

Ela não respondeu, não mentiria.

Em vez de dizer algo, encontrou o zíper da calça dele, conseguindo um sorriso do loiro.

Caminharam até a cama, os lábios unidos, e Liz se lembrou, no último momento, de que estavam sem varinha. Nada de Abaffiato.

- Se fizermos muito barulho, vão ouvir a gente. - avisou Elizabeth, ficando sobre ele.

Draco, que olhava para seus seios, não pareceu prestar muita atenção no que ela dissera, e continuou com as mãos na cintura de Liz, com desejo e com um toque de carinho nos olhos acinzentados.

Liz decidiu tomar o controle da situação, apressando um pouco as coisas: tirou a cueca de Draco e a própria calcinha, sentando-se sobre ele novamente, mas sem encaixar-se.

O loiro deslizou as mãos desde os seios de Liz, até o umbigo, e parando no baixo ventre.

- Você parece um anjo, sabia? – murmurou ele.

E Elizabeth ficou sem ação, apenas sentia o toque dele, de olhos fechados, e por um instante, pensou estar ali com Harry. Um puxão forte em seus quadris a fez lembrar que era Draco Malfoy. Sorriu, levantando-se o suficiente para poder sentar-se sobre o membro dele, lentamente.

Os dois gemeram baixo, temendo serem ouvidos. Voldemort e Bellatrix estavam em casa.

Elizabeth movia-se devagar. Mas Draco não era Harry, não havia nada de passivo em um Malfoy. Ele a segurou pelos quadris, metendo-se nela mais fundo, forte e ritmado, sentindo-a apertá-lo cada vez mais.

Liz inclinou-se para beijá-lo quando sentiu o orgasmo tomar conta de seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer e controlar-se para não gritar.

Percebendo que ela não continuaria com os movimentos, Draco inverteu as posições, deitando-se sobre ela, aumentando a velocidade de suas investidas, tentando suportar ao máximo e aumentar aquele momento, pois ele sabia que nunca teria outra oportunidade com a futura Sra. Potter. Pensar nisso levou-o a derramar-se dentro dela, sem chance de segurar.

* * *

**Mansão Lupin**

Duas semanas depois, Elizabeth e Draco foram resgatados, o último tendo sido esfaqueado pela tia, mas ia sobreviver.

Quando Harry viu a namorada correu em sua direção e a beijou, pedindo para voltarem, dizendo que a amava mais que tudo.

Elizabeth não suportou. Correu até o quarto e jogou-se na cama, chorando. Era tanta culpa.

Sua mãe não tardou a aparecer na porta do quarto, entrando, indo até a cama da filha. Liz a olhou. Florence era tão bonita, de andar gracioso, parecia uma princesa. Para Liz, além de sua beleza, sua mãe possuía inteligência e honra invejáveis.

- Por que está chorando, querida? - questionou Florence, preocupada.

Liz não agüentava mais, tinha que dizer para alguém o que havia acontecido. Com toda certeza, não seria para seu pai.

- Fiz uma coisa horrível, mãe... - disse Liz - E eu acho que o Harry nunca vai me perdoar.

Florence não fazia idéia do que sua filha poderia ter feito de tão grave.

- Duvido muito. Harry te ama, e o que quer que tenha acontecido, ele vai entender. Por que não me diz o que houve? Aposto que não é nada demais, você está nervosa com o que aconteceu, o seqüestro, a facada de Bellatrix em Draco... - e Florence viu Liz fechar os olhos com força ao lembrar da fuga da Mansão Malfoy - Pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Liz. Sou sua mãe, vou entender e te ajudar.

Elizabeth hesitou por um minuto, e com os olhos ainda fechados, soltou a bomba:

- Eu trai o Harry, mãe. Fui pra cama com Draco.

Florence ficou em silêncio, olhando para a filha que voltara a chorar. Não que ela não soubesse antes, mas aquela foi a confirmação: Elizabeth era bem mais parecida com Severus do que com ela. Num momento de fraqueza, Elizabeth fizera a mesma coisa que o pai fazia quando eram jovens e ficavam mais separados do que juntos.

- Mãe, eu sei que deve estar pensando coisas horríveis de mim, mas eu não fiz nada de propósito! Harry e eu estávamos brigados desde que Dumbledore morreu, então eu acabei... –ela controlou um soluço de choro. - Nós havíamos bebido demais, eu nunca teria feito isso para magoar o Harry, você sabe o quanto eu o amo. - disse rápido - Ele nunca vai me perdoar, não é?

- Não sei se o Harry vai te perdoar, Liz, mas você deve falar a verdade para ele. - explicou Florence – Eu entendo que foi apenas um momento de fraqueza e que o ama muito. Vamos esperar que Harry também entenda.

- Duvido muito. - rosnou Liz - Como diabos vou dizer isso para ele? Com que cara? Como se conta uma coisa dessas para alguém?

- Falando a verdade. Diga que você se arrepende, que foi o vinho e que você estava com raiva dele, mas que ainda o ama e não sente nada pelo Draco. – Florence pausou ao perceber que a filha olhara para o lado. - Você não sente nada pelo Malfoy, sente, Liz?

Elizabeth hesitou antes de responder:

- Gosto do Draco, e ele... - corou, lembrando-se da noite que passaram juntos. – Ele sempre gostou de mim e admitiu isso naquela noite... Mas eu realmente amo o Harry, e é com ele que eu quero ficar pro resto da minha vida.

- Se está certa disso, diga isso ao Harry. Mas tenha certeza, para não se arrepender depois.

- Mas e se eu contar tudo ao Harry e ele não me perdoar? O que eu faço?

- Você terá que aceitar a responsabilidade pelo que fez e tentar reconquistar o Harry, ou então... tentar se acertar com Draco.

- Não posso falar para o Harry, mãe. Não tenho coragem de dizer a ele. – a menina começou a se desesperar.

- Você terá q assumir a responsabilidade pelo que fez, Elizabeth! – o tom compreensivo de Florence desaparecera. - Já pensou se você chega a engravidar do Draco?

- Nem fale isso! - assustou-se Liz - Eu ficaria encrencada com o Harry, com o papai... Merlin, o que o papai pensaria de mim se soubesse de tudo isso? - questionou Liz, recomeçando a chorar.

- Ele perceberia o quanto você é parecida com ele. – Florence respirou fundo, raiva brilhando em seus olhos ao lembrar: – Seu pai teve um caso com Rosmerta... numa época que ficamos brigados. Ele não poderia te julgar.

- Você deve estar pensando que eu sou... como a Rosmerta, não é? - Elizabeth suspirou - Vou falar com Harry, mais tarde.

- Não, minha filha, eu jamais pensaria isso de você... você é igual ao seu pai. Brigou com o Harry e na oportunidade que teve de se envolver com o Draco nem pensou duas vezes. Fale com Harry mais tarde e ele ira entender. Ele é igual ao pai dele. - Florence riu. – Cérebro não é um ponto forte naquela família.

Houve uma batida na porta, era Harry.

- Lizzie? Você saiu correndo... - percebeu que a namorada havia chorado. – O que houve?

Elizabeth decidiu que não fazia sentido ficar adiando: Harry iria saber algum dia.

- Quero falar com você, Harry. É muito sério.

Florence deu um beijo na cabeça da filha e saiu do quarto, encostando a porta.

- Você não quer voltar, não é? - perguntou Harry - Eu sabia. Depois de tudo o que eu fiz, ter gritado com você... Elizabeth, eu te amo. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, de verdade.

E Liz começou a chorar forte, mais nervosa. Harry foi abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

- QUE INFERNO, GAROTO, POR QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER TÃO PERFEITO? É PARA JOGAR NA MINHA CARA O QUANTO EU SOU...

- Lizzie! - berrou Harry, a interrompendo - O que aconteceu?

- Transei com o Draco. – disse ela, de uma vez - Estava zangada com você, havia bebido e... - preferiu não acrescentar o quanto Draco Malfoy poderia ser persuasivo - Eu te amo tanto, Harry. Não quero te perder apenas por causa de uma noite estúpida.

- Espera... quando você ficou com ele? – questionou Harry, confuso, esperando ser tudo um engano estranho.

Envergonhada, Elizabeth respondeu:

- Quando estava presa na Mansão Malfoy.

Harry pareceu ainda mais chocado e sentiu a raiva subir.

- Então, todos aqui estávamos preocupados, bolando planos para salvar vocês e... vocês estavam melhor do que pensávamos, não é?

Liz não soube o que responder.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou ele, irônico. - Não vai nem tentar explicar?

- Sei que nada justifica o que eu fiz, mas nós dois não estávamos namorando, Harry. - tentou Liz - E eu te amo. Só isso que eu posso dizer.

Ele acenou com a cabeça, incerto. Como ela teve coragem de fazer isso com ele?

- Você pode me perdoar, Harry?

Então Harry ficou mais confuso. Poderia simplesmente perdoá-la? Podia ficar sem ela?

- Preciso pensar.

- Entendo... - Liz suspirou, isso era quase um não.

"Teria mais chance se ele não pensasse".

* * *

Sem conseguir dormir, Liz virava-se na cama pensando em tudo que havia acontecido. Amanheceu e ela não pregou os olhos. Sua mãe passou pelo quarto, espiou, e ao encontrar a filha acordada, suspirou, triste.

- Vou ver o papai. - disse Liz para si mesma, levantando e se vestindo.

Correu até o quarto dos pais.

E por mais que não pudesse dizer para ele o que havia feito, nenhuma palavra de sua mãe a confortou tanto quanto o abraço de seu pai.

- Sua mãe disse que você e o Potter brigaram... - disse Severus, preocupado ao ver a filha tão abatida. - O que aquele pirralho maldito fez?

Elizabeth não respondeu a pergunta dele, apenas disse:

- Vocês são os melhores pais do mundo, e o Harry é o melhor namorado que já existiu.

Mesmo sem entender nada, Severus abraçou a filha com força, sabendo que algo estava muito errado.

* * *

Um pouco antes do almoço, Liz encontrou Harry sozinho no pátio dos fundos.

Bom, então era agora?

Sim, e pela cara de Harry, era o fim. Elizabeth segurou as lágrimas, não queria forçar ele a voltar com ela por causa do modo que se sentia. A culpa era toda sua.

- Eu deveria te odiar, Liz. O que você fez me magoou muito. - começou Harry, sem olhá-la. - Mas eu quero você de volta, porque eu sei que também foi minha culpa.

Elizabeth sabia que Harry não tinha culpa alguma, mas se ele queria que tudo no mundo fosse culpa dele, e aquilo lhe favorecia, ela não iria discordar.

- Obrigada por tentar entender... - disse Liz.

E foi a única coisa que disse antes de sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus, hesitantes, mas não como sempre. Hoje ele estava bem mais distante.

* * *

**Nota da Beta**: tristinho... é se Liz tivesse ido pra cama com Draco naquela noite, Harry até voltaria com ela por um tempo, mas a fic acabaria com Liz e Draco juntos e Harry mortinho (rsrsrs).

**Nota da Autora**: É... Potty morto. Talvez... mas eu não vou escrever mais, chega de Liz. Ela está me enjoando. rsrsTenho que inventar novos nomes. Beijos, espero que gostem!Comentem!


End file.
